Dangerous Bonds
by WerewolfKing350
Summary: Draco Malfoy inherited a werewolf gene and until recently had no idea until on the night of the full moon, he bites Harry Potter. As Harry notices himself changing, so do his feelings for the blonde werewolf who bit him. But what happens when Draco's decides to use this to his own advantage. Set at the beginning of fourth year with major A/U... Warning SLASH, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy inherited a werewolf gene and until recently had no idea until on the night of the full moon, he bites Harry Potter. As Harry notices himself changing, so do his feelings for the blonde werewolf who bit him. But what happens when Draco's father wants to get rid of them once and for all. Set at the beginning of fourth year with major A/U... Warning SLASH, HPDM

* * *

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were on neutral terms. They didn't hate each other at the moment but they weren't exactly best friends either. The only reason they were on the terms they were was because Snape had insisted that Malfoy tutor Harry in potions and as much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy was actually a decent tutor and with Harry's grades on the rise, he decided it was best to call a truce with Malfoy.

This worked to Malfoy's advantage as well because Lupin had asked Harry to tutor Malfoy in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was purely by accident that the boys discovered the Room of Requirement and were happy to spend their tutoring sessions there as it was the best space for Harry to practice potions and Malfoy to practice various defensive spells. Over the past month, the boys had also taken to studying other courses as well resulting in their grades rising until they threatened Hermione's coveted Top of the Class reputation; not that she minded.

Over the past month, the boys had also taken to studying other courses as well resulting in their grades rising until they threatened Hermione's coveted Top of the Class reputation; she actually enjoyed the competition. She had joked that Ron should participate in these study sessions but Harry knew that would result in Draco and Ron attempting to murder each other while Harry tried to study.

Harry had actually had professors remark on how well he'd been doing and began to feel extremely proud of himself. Harry and Draco for the first time were actually ahead on their classwork and spent most of their study time doing assignments as they came up and studying for exams.

Harry and Draco sat in the Room of Requirement working on an essay Lupin had assigned the day before. They were surrounded by books and quills. Harry was writing out on part of his essay while Malfoy stared at a textbook. His face pale face was paler than usual today and his red cheeks seemed to stand out brilliantly against his snow white complexion.

"Can't we ask Professor Lupin, Harry? I don't know enough about the American political system to write a comparative essay to our own political system," Draco asked in a tone that was almost whiney. Harry frowned at Draco knowing that Professor Lupin was less than an hour away from his monthly transformation.

"He's gone to Hogsmeade for the evening," Harry said, feeling good knowing he wasn't technically lying to Draco. Harry watched as Draco lay down face first into his book and grumbled incoherently. Draco did seem rather flustered this evening and he seemed far less focused than usual. Ron had made a subtle crack about his hair just a few hours earlier and it had actually taken a few minutes for it to register within Draco's mind.

Harry was about halfway through his essay when his stomach decided he needed a break. Draco was lying partway under a desk when Harry left to get a snack. He'd asked Draco if he wasn't anything and all Draco had wanted was some ginger tea because his stomach was a bit jumpy. Harry got a sinking feeling in his gut when he looked at Draco but ignored it and went to retrieve a snack and some ginger tea.

It was a bit late in the evening but the Great Hall was open and had healthy snacks and beverages readily available for the students. Harry grabbed himself a few tarts and cakes and Draco's tea.

On his way back to the Room of Requirement, Harry took a second to glance out the window and appreciate how large and bright the full moon looked. He felt sorry that this was a view Lupin would never get to treasure. As Harry entered the Room of Requirement, he noticed strange sounds coming from under the desk Draco had been lying.

"Draco?" Harry asked; worried that his blonde companion was sick or somehow been injured in the few minutes he was gone. Upon receiving no response, Harry set the food and tea down and stepped closer. He saw what looked like shredded robes lying on the ground and felt himself become nervous. He opened his mouth to say Draco's name again but growl caused the name to freeze in his mouth.

A grey-white werewolf had leaped up on the desk Draco had been lying under and had Harry fixed in its line of vision. Its teeth dripped with saliva, its eyes held an expression that seemed to waver between animalistic fury and hunger. Harry began to slow back towards the door but ended up tripping over a large textbook. The werewolf lunged forward with a loud snarl and before Harry could as much as stand, the wolf had ripped its teeth through Harry's robes and into his flesh.

The werewolf lunged forward with a loud snarl and before Harry could even stand; the wolf had ripped its teeth through Harry's robes and into his flesh. The pain was more powerful than anything Harry had ever experienced in his life. Harry let out a loud piercing scream but it was pointless because the Room of Requirement blocked all sound from the rest of the castle. Harry knew even if he could get to the door now, the wolf would also get out and most likely hurt more people.

Harry collapsed under the weight of the wolf; pain causing black spots to form around the edges of his vision. Before falling completely into darkness, Harry silently hoped that his next life would be much simpler than this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**

Madam Pomfrey was not having a good morning and the morning had barely even begun. She had spent the night cleaning vomit after a couple seventh-year students decided to get intoxicated and proceeded to spend the night vomiting on her floor; hitting the same spots every time. She was all too happy when they left but despite the spells she'd used to clean the room, the smell lingered in the air.

"That will be thirty points from Ravenclaw and if I catch you drunk again; I'll make it three-hundred!" the agitated healer called after the pair who winced under the loud voice. Madam Pomfrey could have healed their headaches but decided not to so they wouldn't forget the feeling for a long time. She began making beds in an attempt to calm herself before she tried to lay down for a little bit.

She began making beds in an attempt to calm herself before she tried to lay down for a little bit. Madam Pomfrey found herself wondering just how long she'd have before a sick student would come into the wing. She knew that Longbottom had Potions today and wondered if he'd be making an appearance today. Madam Pomfrey had just relaxed in her office for a few moments before a Patronus alerted her of an emergency in the Room of Requirements.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed her emergency kit and headed towards the room that she thought had been abandoned for years. In the hallway, she passed a pale and frail looking Lupin. Not even stopping she shouted behind her that he knew where his usual potions were and to get himself in bed.

As Madam Pomfrey tore through the halls, she found herself thankful that not many students or professors were awake at such a horrendous hour; meaning the hallways were empty and easy to dash through. The first thing Madam Pomfrey noticed was Draco Malfoy whimpering in a corner; he appeared to be completely naked but it was hard to tell since his knees were drawn up to his chin.

The first thing Madam Pomfrey noticed was Draco Malfoy whimpering in a corner; he appeared to be completely naked but it was hard to tell since his knees were drawn up to his chin. Draco looked pale and tears were streaking the young boy's face.

The first thing Madam Pomfrey noticed was Draco Malfoy whimpering in a corner; he appeared to be completely naked but it was hard to tell since his knees were drawn up to his chin. Madam Pomfrey was used to hearing his fake whimpers of pain but these were authentic terror and pain filled whimpers that caught her completely off guard. When Madam Pomfrey began to step towards him, he made a gesture for her to stop.

"Forget about me, save Potter; I don't think he's dead but please!" Draco cried, an expression of horror now crossing the young boy's face. Madam Pomfrey turned around to find Harry Potter lying unconscious on the ground. His face was just as pale, if not paler, than Draco's and his clothes were ripped and covered in blood. Underneath Harry was a small puddle of blood.

Madam Pomfrey was barely able to muffle her own scream before she lunged forward to check Harry's pulse. To say she was relieved when she found a pulse was a drastic understatement. She quickly began removing Harry's robes so she could assess the injuries. When she took off Harry's shirt, she was immediately able to piece together what had happened. The bite marks on Harry's shoulder and stomach alone were enough to confirm what she had already suspected.

The bite marks on Harry's shoulder and stomach alone were enough to confirm what she had already suspected from Draco's appearance and behavior. She quickly began grabbing blood replenishment potions from her kit and pouring them down Harry's throat. Once she was done with that she cleaned the wounds and applied bandages that would last long enough to get him into the infirmary where she could properly treat him.

She then began pulling emergency clothes from out of her kit and thrust them quickly to Draco along with a mild calming potion. While Draco dressed, she began wrapping Harry in a blanket and applied a levitation charm on him. Within minutes, Madam Pomfrey and Draco began walking towards the hospital wing with Harry levitating quietly behind them.

* * *

Lupin had arrived to the hospital wing, taken his usual potions and was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard Madam Pomfrey return. He could tell there was another person with her from behind his closed curtains. They were breathing really quickly; like they were in some kind of panic. He heard Madam Pomfrey remove a levitation spell followed by the sounds of curtains closing.

Madam Pomfrey began dashing around the room, collecting the things she needed to properly treat Harry; this included potions to prevent infection and bring down how much pain he was in. She knew she couldn't heal the bites all the way but the slashes across his stomach would be easy enough. He had a fractured wrist and at least two broken ribs which would be taken care of easily as well.

"Is he going to be okay?" Draco asked, as she pushed the conscious boy onto a bed and motioned for him to lay down.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. I can assure you, I have treated people in much worse shape than this with few resources. But I need you to lay down, while I tend to his wounds," Madam Pomfrey said, as she dashed towards Harry. She could here Lupin stir from his bed and knew he wasn't going to take it well when he found out his best friend's son had been bitten by a werewolf.

After pouring a few more potions down Harry's throat and rubbing healing potions onto Harry's bites and slashes, she went to tend to Draco but found that he was passed out cold. It was easy to see that the adrenaline had worn off and he had passed most likely from shock. After wrapping him in a blanket to keep Draco warm she opened Lupin's curtain to find him surprisingly still awake.

"Poppy, you look worse than me," Lupin joked merrily trying to cheer up the frazzled healer but her expression remained as serious as ever.

"Draco Malfoy is a werewolf," she got the first part out like ripping off a bandage. Lupin's cheerful expression fell and his expression became serious as well. He, of course, knew last night had been the full moon. His expression became even more serious when he remember he had heard Draco asking if someone was going to be alright and began immediately imagining all of the things that could have happened last night.

"Who did he attack?" Lupin asked, staring a Madam Pomfrey. When he saw her expression, she looked liked she didn't want to tell him for some reason.

"Well, Remus, before I tell you; I'm going to assure you now that he's going to be fine; most of his injuries have begun healing and he should make a smooth recovery," Madam Pomfrey said quickly. Remus felt fear build in his gut and he wondered why she felt she needed to reassure him before revealing the person's identity.

"They were in the Room of Requirement, so Mr. Malfoy was contained but Harry Potter was in the room with him and before you ask; yes, Harry was bitten."


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the hospital wing was deafening as Remus let this new information sink in. He stared between Madam Pomfrey and back to Harry's bed with an unreadable expression. Harry was laying motionless in the bed, his head tilted to the side indicated that he was unconscious rather than just sleeping. Lupin could see the bandage on Harry's neck was already turning slightly pink from blood; it wouldn't be much longer before it'd need to be changed.

Remus could see the bandage on Harry's neck was already turning slightly pink from blood; it wouldn't be much longer before it'd need to be changed. Werewolf bites tended to bleed considerably compared to other injuries, but that was all part of the curse. The only thing that confused Remus was how the Malfoy kid had managed to become a werewolf. There had been no attacks recently and Draco had been seen during the last full moon... perfectly human and in his bed.

Madam Pomfrey had chosen that moment to retreat back to her office. She had to send owls to Severus and Minerva about this recent development. Severus ofcourse, had to be informed about Draco's infliction but he also had to be informed that he'd be making three wolfsbane potion from now on.

* * *

When Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing, his first reaction was to groan and wonder why they haven't put his name on a bed yet because he was here often enough. But then his memories from the night before came rushing back and his felt his breath catch in his throat. For a minute he hoped last night's events had been a vivid nightmare but the stinging on his neck and the itching along his stomach told him the grim reality.

When Harry sat up, the tape that held the bandage to his neck tugged on his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck. His back also protested the sudden movement with sharp, piercing pains. Harry groaned and gave up the seemingly foolish notion of sitting up and curled back under the covers. Part of him secretly hoped that if he went to sleep, he'd wake up to find it had been a dream.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. The school healer was just sorting through potions when she noticed Harry stirring. When she made her way to Harry's bedside she had two potions in her hands. "Take these, one is to help with the pain and the other is to bring up your iron after losing so much blood."

Harry smiled awkwardly at Madam Pomfrey but accepted the potions. The red potion was revolting; it tasted like copper but the blue one left a cold, numbing sensation as Harry swallowed it. Madam Pomfrey quickly took the vials back and made her way back to do her rounds. When Harry looked around the room, he saw Remus asleep a few beds away and Draco sitting up in bed nervously watching Harry.

When Harry met Draco's glance, the blonde boy stood up and made his way to Harry's bed.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know... I wouldn't have... I'll make it up to you, I swear," Draco said nervously, not even sure what the right words to say to someone after you nearly kill them resulting in them becoming a werewolf. Harry stared at Draco before giving the boy a small, weak grin.

"It's okay, I believe you. I know enough about werewolves to know that what happened wasn't your fault," Harry whispered; leaving out the fact that he knew Draco hadn't shifted last month because he'd seen Draco and his friends leaving the library not long after moonrise the previous month. "I'm not happy about it but I'll get over it."

A look of relief crossed Draco's eyes as he observed that Harry wasn't mad at him but he also looked surprised at how well Harry was actually handling this. Draco wondered why Harry wasn't worrying about things like getting thrown out of school or gaining a bad reputation should word of his new infliction spread throughout the school or worse, the Daily Prophet! Draco knew if they found out Harry was a werewolf, the press would have a field day!

"But, you know what this means; don't you," Draco whispered; Harry could tell Draco was trying to keep quiet in case Remus were to hear. Harry was tempted to tell him that Remus was going to find out anyway but decided against it. Draco had enough on his plate without worrying which staff members were going to be brought in on his newfound secret.

"Yes, Draco; I know what it means. I'm alive and you're alive and that's what important, right?" Harry said; both boys oblivious to the fact that Remus had awakened and made his way over to the pair.

"That's a very mature way to look at this, Harry."

When Remus spoke, Draco jumped and stared at Remus as though expecting to be expelled within the minute.

"You know?" Draco muttered, his voice shocked and nervous.

Remus nodded, fighting to keep his expression neutral but failing miserably. It was clear that this was not a fate he'd wish upon anyone; let alone two young boys... Especially James' son!

"Of course; I've been a werewolf since I was three years old. But I'm curious to find out when you were bit, Draco?" Remus said, knowing he had nothing to do with the boy's sudden transformation. It was possible that Draco had inherited a gene within his bloodline but Remus had to make sure that there weren't any other werewolves strolling through Hogwarts with no protective measures in place.

Because the last thing Hogwarts needed was to be shut down for another out of control creature roaming the school.

* * *

 **I am working towards bringing Harry and Draco together but it will happen. I am also figuring out if Ron and Hermione should take this news or if they'll find out at all. Next chapter Draco and Harry will read up on born werewolves and have an interesting conversation with Snape...**


End file.
